


surprise me

by tesla_loves_pigeons



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, burn this, full of cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesla_loves_pigeons/pseuds/tesla_loves_pigeons
Summary: The very first fanfic I ever wrote from like 2013ish.. Not great, but it's better to have it on here instead of gathering dust somewhere else.





	surprise me

The Doctor was pacing back and forth on the TARDIS. He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear the feet of The Master padding towards him. 

"Doctor," The Master whispered. The Doctor stopped but didn't turn around to acknowledge him. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Theta."

"Yes?" The Doctor replied, turning around to face his..lover? Friend? Acquaintance? Enemy? After everything that happened, he didn't even know anymore. "What do you need?"

A beat.

"Koschei?"

"If I ask you something, will you promise to tell me the truth?"

"Of course I do. I always do. What do you want to know?"

"Do you...hate me?" The Master closed his eyes trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. He could hear his heartbeats pounding in his ears temporarily drowning out that quieting drum beat. 

The Doctor couldn't mover for a moment. He stared at the broken man in front of him wishing that he knew how to fix him. Fix his lover, friend, acquaintance, enemy. The Master. Koschei. His Koschei.

He quietly walked up to The Master, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Koschei, Koschei, Koschei. Is that what you think? That I hate you?" He stepped closer and leaned in to place his lips on The Master's forehead. " I could never hate you."

He threaded his fingers through The Master's hair, bringing his head down to his shoulder.

"Theta."

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry." The Master couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He started sobbing into The Doctor's neck, letting The Doctor pull him in closer. 

"Don't be sorry for anything. If anyone should be sorry it's me. I'm the one that left you. All alone with that awful, awful drumming."

"Do you forgive me?"

The Doctor pulled back, taking his face in his hands. Staring into those sad blue eyes that were searching The Doctor's face for something. Anything. To let him know that it was okay.

"Of course love. I will always forgive you." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to The Master's lips. "Do you forgive me?"

The Master chuckled, nodding his head. He leaned into The Doctor and rested his head against the hollow of his throat.

"I've missed this." 

The Doctor hummed in agreement.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Theta."

"I've missed you too Koschei."

"What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..with me, you..us."

"Do what I always do I guess. Travel the universe. Get into trouble."

"Together?"

"If you want to."

"Oh God, yes."

Let's do it then." The Doctor untangled himself from The Master and walked over to play with the controls of the TARDIS. "Well Koschei, where do you want to go first?"

"I love you."

It came out suddenly. He wasn't even sure what brought him to say it. And he hoped that somehow, The Doctor didn't hear him. But, he did and was now staring at him with tears in his eyes. 

I'm sorry if I upset you. I wasn't going to say it. It was a -"

The Doctor ran up to him, pulling him into another kiss. Except, this one was deeper, more desperate. As if all of the emotions that were running through him were being poured into it. 

When he pulled away he rested his forehead against The Master's, closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he started speaking.

"It's been so long since I've heard you say that. Too long in fact. I don't want you for one second to think that I don't feel the same. I love you Koschei, so so much."

The Master tucked his head under The Doctor's chin, nuzzling his nose into his neck. They stood like that for seconds, minutes, hours. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were together. The Master and his Doctor. Koschei and Theta. ThetaandKoschei.

Theta stepped back, looking down at Koschei, smiling. Koschei smiled back as he felt Theta take his hand and drag him to the TARDIS controls. 

"Well, Koschei. Where are we going?"

"Surprise me."


End file.
